


Happy?

by StuckonDuck



Category: Happy! (TV 2017)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Gen, I DO NOT SHIP THEM, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, and Nick wasn't an asshole about it, i just think it would be adorable if happy got a little school boy crush on Nick, innocent crush, this is not a ship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckonDuck/pseuds/StuckonDuck
Summary: In which Happy develops a crush and Nick makes a confession.
Kudos: 14





	Happy?

**Author's Note:**

> I love this show so much and I plan on writing a lot more fanfics but for now I have this oneshot! Hope you enjoy because I sure did writing it

It had been happening for a good long while, despite Happy’s best efforts to hide it. It made no sense and frustrated the little blue horse to no end. He wasn't in love, it just couldn't happen. He was an imaginary friend for crying out loud! 

And in love with Nick Sax of all people. 

Sure, the man had proven himself to be more than what he appeared. Maybe he was even a halfway decent human being at this point. But they were partners, that was it. Happy questioned if they were even friends at times. It was hard to read the gruff, hardened man that Nick was. There were moments where he showed a softer side, but that was rare. No, Happy was there to help Nick now, nothing else. It didn't matter what he felt, he was imaginary.

Somehow Nick had gotten himself into yet another sticky situation. They always seemed to be running for their lives from some mob or another. Happy hoped for maybe the hundredth time that this would keep his ill-fated crush from developing any further. Unfortunately however, constantly having to save Nick’s ass seemed to have the opposite effect. It was after one of these moments that Happy finally couldn't take it anymore.

They were laying low in a car Nick had hijacked, parked down a dim alley. Still full of adrenaline from the near death experience, Nick leaned his chair back a little, trying to calm his racing heart. Happy kept a lookout.

“That was a close one, Nick. Way way WAY too close!”

“Eh, it wasn't that bad.”

“I'm serious Nick! You have got to be more careful, you're lucky you didn't get shot out there!” 

“Careful Happy, you sound like you really care,” Nick humorlessly chuckled.

It was meant as a joke, but Happy was having none of it.

“I- I do care Nick. I care a lot, probably more than I should. You- you always have to just throw yourself into danger, you never even stop to think about yourself! You could get seriously hurt, or killed! But you don't care, I have to be the one to care or- or-“

Once he got started, Happy just couldn't stop. All those feelings he'd tried to bury suddenly rose to the surface and he found himself starting to choke up. 

“Woah woah woah, where's all this coming from? Hap, its fine, I'm fine.”

Happy visibly deflated a little, falling out of his hovering to sit in the car seat. 

“It's just- I wish you cared about yourself. At least a little.”

Sax eyed his small companion, sensing an awkward moment coming on. “I mean, that's what I got you for, right? You can care enough for the both of us.”

Happy tensed, not appreciating the sudden warm feeling that statement sent washing over him. He felt incredibly flustered and lightheaded at the thought that Nick needed him. Was that love? Being needed by someone?

Nick noticed Happy’s sudden change in demeanor. “Hey, you okay?”

“Huh?” Happy nearly jumped at the question, “oh! Yeah, no, of course! I'm fine totally, absolutely A-okay!” He chuckled awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

Nick was unconvinced.

“Don't gimme that, something's up with you. I can tell.”

“It's- it's nothing,” suddenly Happy was far more interested in the seat fabric than anything else.

“Obviously it’s not nothing. Y’know if it's something bothering you, you can tell me.”

Happy finally looked up at Nick and there was a fear there the man was all too familiar with. The fear of being rejected.

“I- I don't know,” Happy finally sighed, fidgeting nervously, “I've just been… been getting these- these feelings. And, and I don't know how or why or even if they're good…”

There was a pause as Nick thought over his words. Happy seemed unusually disturbed which concerned him.

“Feelings are just that, feelings. You don't really gotta worry about ‘em, they'll sort themselves out eventually.”

Happy sighed, deciding he may as well come clean as Nick was obviously not getting it. 

“They're feelings about you, Nick… for you.”

“Oh.” Now Nick was completely at a loss. 

“I mean,” he quickly tried to gather his thoughts as he noticed Happy cringe at his reaction, “that's- that's fine.”

“What?” Happy looked up at him, disbelief in his voice.

“Yeah, that's fine, that's normal. It's normal to have feelings for people.”

“But-“

“But nothing,” Nick interrupted, surprising even himself with what he was saying. “I mean I- I care about you, Happy. I know I don't show it very well, but I honestly don't know where I'd be without you. Probably dead.”

Happy’s face fell at that statement.

Nick hated that. He hated feeling awkward and at a loss when talking about this kind of thing. But Happy needed to. So he would just have to suck it up and deal with it. It's not like anyone else had to know.

“Hey, c’mere,” he offered his hand as a platform next to Happy.

After considering for a moment, Happy climbed on. Even though he could easily fly to Nick’s level, Happy appreciated the physical contact as Nick knew. 

“I can't do this without you, partner,” he was serious as looked Happy in the eye.

Finally, Happy smiled.

“You mean it?”

“Absolutely.”

“And you don't mind me… feeling feelings?”

“No, not at all.”

And he meant it.


End file.
